parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot (Peppa Pig The Explorer)
Summary Peppa Pig and Sonic find a way out to the beach. Production Harley Bird from Funline Animation, a studio located in NY, once got a phone call in 1997 from Nickelodeon asking for character designs for a children's show originally called "Pig's Pop-up Puzzle." This was a working title for what was soon to become "Peppa Pig The Explorer," and according to her the phone call "changed everything and started her journey" with the popular Nickelodeon series and its spin off, "Go, Pedro Pony, Go." She was told by the writers that Pig (who was later renamed Peppa Pig) lived in a computer, had a sidekick Sonic (named after the computer term "reboot") who was a Hedgehog, and solved math and language problems together. She states various changes that were made, including George Pig (who later become a pig), "Danny Dog", , and Sonic who wasn't wearing any boots. He also had a design similar to the Shere Khan. The only character that was never changed from her first sketch was the infamous Metal Sonic. Together thes group of friends worked towards a goal they had to reach each episode, and at the very end of the "level," the characters would sing the "We Did It" song with the snail marching band, which was inspired by popular kids computer games from the 90's and how similarly they ended. Early on in the series development, research determined that pig should have an additional goal, which was teaching the viewers Spanish. As mentioned earlier there were many changes from the design sketches, and one of them was pig, the pig, who became the red dressed, pink pig Peppa Pig from Costa Rica. The show was picked up for production, and six people including Harley Bird traveled to Costa Rica for a research trip, and for the first time she got to experience the flavor and colorful world of the rainforest. This very trip inspired his to make various changes to the characters, as they were happening throughout production. Many episodes later, Peppa Pig got a home and a family. The pilot was made in Poland, and the production team had to wait 6 months for the news about the show getting picked up. Trivia *It is the first episode not to be aired on television. *The pilot was later intergrated into the episode "Beaches." *Although Cuphead went through concept art, he does not make an appearance in the pilot. *A few changes from Christopher's concept art were made, including: **Sonic not wearing any boots and having a color scheme similar to the Shere Khan. **George Pig, who would later become a pig. **Danny Dog, who would later be renamed Danny. **The only character who reportedly did not go through any changes from the concept art is Metal Sonic. *The voice actors present are not known, but Peppa and Sonic are believed to have the same voice actors. *The end of the pilot does not feature the blue mouse that would later be intergrated into the show's formula. Test Pilot A test pilot for the series was also made, however, the audio is unavailable, and the information on it is scarce.